Pokémon Virtua Adventures
by angel61991
Summary: Follow the adventures of new trainer Ranko Higurashi 300 years after the adventures of Ash Ketchum. Abuse,Anthro,AU/AR,Language,WIP  Pokémon is property of Nintendo.  I own nothing except the characters and Pokémon I've created.
1. Vital information

Vital information

In the 300 years that have passed since the journeys of all the young trainers of years past new Pokémon have been discovered though no old ones have become extinct. All trainers in this world start at the age of eighteen because, unlike the adventures of Ash Ketchum, it is extremely dangerous. The Pokémon in the wild are not likely to just run away. If you happen to wonder into an area during mating season the wild ones will not care who they use to relieve themselves. Also if you run into the larger meat eating Pokémon you are likely to be viewed as food. To curtail extraneous deaths all people aspiring to work with Pokémon are sent to a school where people who have survived their own adventures teach them what they need to know in order to have a fighting chance. The students are sent to the academies at the age of five, though they only begin the survival and non-Pokémon battling once they reach the age of thirteen. There are also colonies on every planet, a few dwarf planets, and the Earth's moon.

Ranko, the main character of this story, is from a newer region on Earth discovered by the rest of the world 200 years ago, where all the new technology was originally made, known as the Virtua Region. The academies teach their students how to fight with energy weapons which are more effective than the old metal ones because they, being made of energy, can slice through even the hardest of skin. Besides the weapons there are also new vehicles that replaced all the old modes of transport. There are halo riders that replaced cars and space shuttles, halo decks that are basically hovering skate boards and halo-vs that are like hovering vespas. There is a new Pokédex system called a Personal Pokédex Assistant, or PPA for short, which takes the form of a scouter. The PPA system allows for a trainer to hear their Pokémon's speech as if they are speaking English (or any other language spoken by the wearer). Instead of backpacks to carry all of the necessary items in, every one either has metal wrist bands or metal gloves with one arm holding the screen the other holding the keypad; these are also used to scan for credits. Credits are the money system all over the universe.

A new evil team has appeared over the years, they call themselves the Virals. The Virals are true terrorists; they don't care how they get to their goals. They will kill, maim, steal, and various other unpleasant things to accomplish their missions. They have their own versions of all the advances in the technology over the years. Their halo riders are known as Worms because of their connection to the virus like team. Not much is known about this group much less who the high ranking members are, all that is known is that most people who get in their way die.

Pokémon modifying is a process by which a normal Pokémon is taken to a lab and the professors then introduce DNA from a specified type and add it to the captured Pokémon. The academy's graduation exam is to send prospective trainers out into the area surrounding the school to capture two Pokémon. These Pokémon are then taken to be modified to the trainer's specifications. If a trainer fails to capture two Pokémon they fail and must stay another year at the academy.

People born in the colonies have mutations that make them different from the humans of Earth. People born on the moon have the ability to jump great heights, people from Mercury can hover, people from Venus have the ability to cast an illusion to appear as a person's sexual fantasy, people from Mars are fire proof, people from Jupiter always have weird hair colors and super strength (but only if they grow up there), people from Saturn are telepathic (they can communicate via the mind and move things with a thought). The people of Uranus can move at the speed of sound, people from Neptune can breathe under water, people from Pluto can camouflage their skin and cold resistant (but if a person grows up there they are physically weak because of the low gravity). The people of Eris have x-ray vision, the people of Haumea can create mind barriers, people of Ceres can interface with machines, and the people of Makemake can create objects with their minds. People from Earth can have diluted abilities if they have a parent from another planet. There can also be people with a mix of two planets.


	2. I chose you!

Pokémon Virtua Adventures

Chapter 1: I chose you!

An annoyed looking red haired, green eyed, eighteen year old trudged through waist high grass in the middle of a forest. 'Stupid Pokémon, all of them know its graduation day at the academy.' She thought in annoyance carrying a Pokéball the school rented to her to catch two Pokémon for modifying. This woman is named Ranko Higurashi and is just about to start her Pokémon journey.

Ranko pulled her Chinese style outfit off a thorn bush thanking god that the material was tough. She fixed her long braid before pausing hearing a rustle in the bushes. 'FINALLY!' she thought carefully sneaking up on the rustling bushes. Ranko grinned seeing a male and a female Pikachu. "Pokéball go," Ranko said and smiled seeing a Sandshrew pop out of the ball. The two Pikachu growled seeing the ground type Pokémon. The male charged the ground type cheeks sparking slightly in anger. "Sandshrew use dig!" Ranko shouted. The Pokémon responded immediately diving into the ground dodging the Pikachu's head butt attack. He looked around searching for the mole-like Pokémon. "Sandshrew come up now!" the digging Pokémon jumped up from the ground hitting the male Pikachu sending him to the ground.

Taking out an empty 'ball Ranko threw it at the downed Pikachu while ordering the Sandshrew two use earthquake to knock the female out. Holding on to a low hanging tree branch as the ground shook, to keep from being tossed to the floor, Ranko picked up the now full 'ball. "Pokéball go!" Ranko shouted as she tossed another 'ball at the female Pikachu. "Yata!" Ranko shouted as the 'ball "pinged." She picked up the second Pokéball and held out Sandshrew's 'ball. "Return," she said watching the yellow Pokémon dissolve into a red light before vanishing into the 'ball. Grinning widely Ranko started to make her way back to where the school was located. The woman finally made it back to the school to see the grinning Professor Bit. "I see you've succeeded Miss. Higurashi," he said. "Yep," Ranko said happily. "The female is going to be psychic and the male grass. I caught two Pikachu." The professor nodded and took the two 'balls and marked them with a blue rose sticker on the 'balls of the two Pikachu to symbolize who they belong to. After checking which gender was in each 'ball stuck a light purple circle on the females and a green circle on the males.

"Head inside to pick your starter and pick up your PPA," Professor Bit said watching the forest for more graduates. Ranko nodded and headed inside the lab, looking for the Profs Lab assistant and daughter. "Hey Ranko," a young black haired woman said with a small smile. "Yo Lira," Ranko said smiling back as she walked over to the woman. Lira handed her a PPA and brought out three Pokéballs, one had a leaf, another had a water drop, and the last had a flame. "Do you want Leafmer, Usacurrent, or Pyrocat?" Leafmer, the grass type starter, is a two and a half foot tall green lemur with a leaf on its stomach. Usacurrent, the water starter, is a three foot tall (not counting the ears) blue rabbit with a beautiful sapphire on its forehead. Pyrocat, the fire type starter, is a three and a half foot tall red and black cat with flames on its forehead and on the tip of its tail.

"I want Pyrocat," Ranko said taking the ball with the flame on it. Lira smiled and placed another flame inscribed Pokéball on the table. "Why don't you put on your PPA and meet him?" Lira asked. Ranko nodded knowing the PPAs translated Pokémon language into a language understood by the wearer. Putting the PPA on Ranko tossed the Pokéball and caught it when it flew back to her hand. While the Pyrocat shook its head Ranko turned on the PPA. "Hi I'm your new trainer Ranko Higurashi," she said to the cat. "You ain't gonna give me some weird or cutesy nickname?" the little red cat asked tilting his head. "Nah, I'd never give anyone a stupid name. Your name's Pirotess (I don't own this name. I found it somewhere and liked it so I decided to use it for him.)," Ranko told him. "I like it," Pirotess nodded in approval.

Ranko knelt down and stroked Pirotess's fur. "Wow you're really soft!" Ranko exclaimed and all Pirotess did in response was purr. Ranko looked up as another lab assistant walked in just as she was sticking a blue rose on the top of Pirotess's Pokéball. "Your modified Pokémon are done." Ranko nodded and took the two 'balls placing them on her belt with Pirotess's and three empties. "Well we're ready to go, bye Lira." Ranko waved to Lira and headed out of the lab and to her room. "Where are we going, Ranko?" Pirotess asked. "My room, I need to pick up my wrist bands and pack everything into them." The cat nodded and continued to follow his trainer.

After she finishing collecting everything Ranko and Pirotess caught the hallo bus to Byte town, Ranko's home town. "Why are we headed to your home town?" Pirotess asked. "Because I want to introduce you to my family and it's the best place to start a journey." Ranko replied. Pirotess nodded and settled into her lap while Ranko got familiar with her PPA and checked her gear. Eventually the halo bus landed and trainer and Pokémon got off both ready to begin their adventure.

Exiting the terminal Ranko took out the 'balls for her two Pikachu. "I'm going to let them come out," she told Pirotess. He nodded as Ranko tossed the two Pokéballs into the air catching them when they returned. The two yellow rodents shake their heads and looked at each other in shock. The female now had purple replacing all other colors except for the yellow of her fur while the male had green replacing all colors except for the yellow. "This is so strange," the female said with the male nodding and staring at his ears. "I have names for you both," they looked at the human. "Nebula is the female, and you're a psychic type, and Sol for the male, and you're a grass type." Ranko told them. Both smiled and nodded. "I like it," said Sol.

Ranko blinked as both Pikachu climbed up her sides and perched on her shoulders. Pirotess shrugged as did Ranko before starting to walk to her family's home. The house was a large sky blue three story house. The first floor was made up of a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, a very large bathroom, and a small room for the staircase. The second floor belonged to Ranko's parents and their Pokémon. The third floor belongs to Ranko and her younger siblings. Most of the house was painted in white and sky blue except for the personal bed rooms. The bedrooms all had private bathrooms except for the Pokémon's rooms.

Ranko's younger sister, Hikari, had aqua colored walls that looked like the ocean with a green carpet that looked like seaweed. Hikari's bed was shaped like a seashell and located in the upmost right corner, with a dark blue sheet and pillow cases with starfish on them. The comforter was ocean blue with mermaids and fish Pokémon swimming across it. There was a window over the head board of her bed. Right next to her bed was a fish shaped light switch over a seaweed green bedside table. On the wall across from her bed was the bathroom door with a Usatsunami, the evolution of Usacurrent, and a Gyarados swimming across it. A sand colored couch was next to a sand colored book case right at the end of her bed with a window over them. There were coral colored poles jutting out of the walls for Hikari's Pokémon Skyla, a Starly, to perch on. In the center of her room was a coral colored bed for the bird Pokémon. There were Pokémon posters all over the wall by the exit to the room. Along the wall with the bathroom door was the most advanced computer system of the day. It had a large screen with virtual reality helmets that allow the user to literally surf the web. There were also toys scattered across the room. The lower left corner had a sand colored closet and a changing screen depicting a mountain with a river flowing down the side. A small healing device was located by the entrance to the room. To the left of Skyla's bed was a toy chest that depicted a scene of the ocean floor, though it was usually empty since Hikari preferred to leave her toys out. Her bathroom looked like a coral reef.

Ranko's parent's bedroom was done in shades of blue and red. All of their Pokémon had rooms in the favorite colors of their trainers. Akemi's, Ranko's mother, Pokémon had dark blue rooms and Akio's, Ranko's father, Pokémon had dark red rooms. Akemi had four Pokémon which were: Cuddles a strange gray female Persian, Mittens a female Delcatty with white paws, Remy an albino female Growlithe, and Baby Bird a male Chatot. Akio had three Pokémon which were: Blacky a female Lepardas, Panda a male Emonga with black rings around his eyes and Speedy a shiny male Emonga. Ken, Ranko's younger brother, had a room done in blacks and grays. He had an orange tabby Meowth named Tiger. The parents and Ken both had the computer systems in their rooms.

Ranko's room had walls that looked like lava and a carpet that appeared to be made out of stone. In the upper left corner was a large bed that appeared to be the opening of a volcano with red sheets, red pillow cases and a black comforter covered in flames. In the upper right corner was a bunch of ash colored shelves filled with training items and the two weapons Ranko had been saving up to buy. An energy sword she called Crimson Lightning and an energy whip she called Crimson Cyclone. The lower left corner of the room held a black closet and a black changing screen with cherry blossoms painted on it. Near the foot of Ranko's bed were a large black book case and a flame patterned couch with a window over them. In the center of the room was Ranko's computer system, which was the same as the rest of the families since Akio worked to create them. There was an ash colored desk near the entrance to the room with a dark orange wheeled chair to sit on. The desk had a bunch of papers scattered across its surface and a black desk lamp on it. The bathroom was designed to look like a magma chamber.

The living room had another computer system in it and holographic game system in a corner. There was one three person couch and two love seats in front of a large T.V. near the door to the mud room. Ranko described all this to her Pokémon as they walked to the house. "Why does your bed room sound like a fire Pokémon's paradise?" Nebula asked. "Because my two favorite types are fire and electric. Fire was a better choice for a design because my room would be achingly bright if I went with the electric theme." Ranko responded causing all three Pokémon to nod. Ranko opened the front door and took off her shoes in the mud room before entering the main house. "Anyone home?" Ranko shouted. "Aneki!" the sound of pounding feet was heard on the stairs. Nebula and Sol jumped off Ranko's shoulders looking startled as the door slammed open to reveal a little girl that looked like a miniature of Ranko, only with darker hair and blue eyes, burst through. Both had tan skin, red hair, and the pointed ears that come with have Saturn blood. Hikari, the little girl, tackled the black and mahogany clad trainer.

Ranko laughed as she caught her little sister and waved at Hikari's friend who came down the stairs at a slower pace. Like Ranko, Hikari wore Chinese style clothes. While Ranko's top was black with gold lining, Hikari had orange with red lining. Ranko wore mahogany baggy pants and black and silver boots, Hikari's pants were black and she wore blue and gray martial arts slippers. Ranko's sash was silver while Hikari wore a yellow one. Alexandra Archer, Hikari's friend, like the sisters had tanned skin though she had blue hair and purple eyes, she was born on Neptune. She was wearing a light purple tang top, aqua gloves, a dark purple bandanna and a matching choker, a pair of black pants, a dark blue belt, and a pair of silver and gold shoes. –Sorry bout the noise guys– the Pokémon jumped and looked at Ranko, whose mental they had just heard. –My dad's from Saturn– they nodded in understanding as to why she was speaking in their minds.

"Hikari, Alexthese are my Pokémon," Ranko introduced them to the three Pokémon standing behind her. Distracted by the Pokémon the younger girls started playing with them as Ranko went up to her room to pack everything else that she kept at home. After entering the room, she slid Crimson Lightning and Crimson Cyclone into her sash which had holsters for them and her Pokéballs. She finished packing up and left the room. Upon entering her sister's room to retrieve her Pokémon, knowing her sister would have brought them there, she started laughing her ass off at the sight of Nebula with ribbons tied around her ears, wrists, neck and tail. Pirotess was laughing his ass off as Sol was suffering through a brushing. Ranko walked over and started removing the ribbons from Nebula. "Hey! Why are you taking them off?" Alexsaid looking upset that the ribbons she tied on were removed. "A battling Pokémon can't be covered in ribbons." Ranko said as Nebula ran up her arm to perch on her shoulder.

"Where are you going after you see Kaa-san and Tou-san?" Hikari asked her sister as Sol joined his mate on Ranko's shoulder. "I'm meeting up with a friend of mine in Cable City." The girls nodded as Ranko headed to the living room with the two younger girls following her. The meeting with Ranko's parents was very uneventful, they wished their daughter luck and with that Ranko was on her way. She hoped an exciting adventure awaited her and that she would not be one of the unlucky ones to lose her life to her dream.


End file.
